Compared with traditional filament lights, LED (light emitting diode) light sources possess advantages such as environmental protection, energy savings, relatively high luminous efficiency, and long life. Thus, replacing filament lights with LED light sources is an inevitable trend based on current developments. LED bulbs are types of LED lights that are similar in shape and size to filament lights. An LED bulb includes an LED light source and a control chip. LED light sources require temperature controls as overheating will shorten their life. Yet the closed architecture of LED bulbs makes heat dissipation difficult. The high temperature may easily damage the control chip in the LED light source. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a solution to effectively manage the temperature of LED bulbs.